Unfinished Business
by MsJessica18
Summary: MY oh my!
1. Default Chapter

Unfinished Business  
  
By:  
  
Jessica M. Perkins  
  
Intro: (Foolish by Ashanti plays in the background)  
  
Camera zoom in on the Torres Residence. Cut to Nina cooking breakfast with Melissa. Fade to Puerto Rican lady looking at Nina's window. Close up on the lady. Cut back to Nina and Melissa. Nina puts bacon on her plate. Cut back to PR lady. She takes out a gun. She then takes out a picture of her and Eddie with a baby. Tears begin to stroll down her face. Zoom in on her walking towards Nina's apartment. Cut back to Nina in the kitchen. Melissa puts her plate in sink. Afterwards she walks to her bedroom. Fade to the PR lady walking up to Nina's door and knocks on it. She puts the towel on the counter and answers the door. Nina and the lady have some words. She throws the picture of she and Eddie with a baby in Eddie's arms at Nina. Nina bends down to pick it up. The lady takes the gun and puts it to her head. Nina's eyes widen. The lady pulls the trigger and falls to the ground. Melissa hurries out her room. Nina becomes shock. Camera fade off as Nina hold Melissa.  
  
  
  
Opening Theme  
  
Commercial  
  
1 Scene One: Torres Residence  
  
Camera fade to JC & Eddie driving to the crime scene. Eddie runs in to check on his family. Yellow tape surrounds the doorway. Nina sits on the sofa. Cut to Eddie taping her on the shoulder. Nina stands up. Eddie hugs her.  
  
Eddie: Nina are you alright? Where is Melissa?  
  
Nina: (upset) She is at my mothers and (emotional) I don't know how I feel. (Pause) This lady throws this picture of you with some baby then she kills herself!  
  
Eddie: What picture?  
  
Nina hands Eddie the picture. He gets nervous.  
  
Nina: Who is she  
  
Eddie: I don't know  
  
Nina: Don't lie to me Eddie  
  
Eddie: She is just a friend  
  
Nina: A friend wouldn't come to my house and shoot herself. Eddie you better explain this  
  
[JC enter]  
  
JC: What up ma'? Are you okay?  
  
Eddie: JC can you handle this I have to talk to Nina about something  
  
JC: Sure thing  
  
[Eddie & Nina walk to their bedroom]  
  
Nina: (angry) Explain Eddie! And I mean now!  
  
Eddie: Like I said she is just a friend  
  
Nina: A friend, hell no Eddie, you're fucking lying to me  
  
Eddie: Nina (he tries to get calm) I am trying explain it to you  
  
Nina: I am waiting  
  
Eddie: She was just a one-night stand and she got pregnant  
  
Nina gets upset. Tears start to fill her eyes  
  
Eddie: They told me that I was never going to see you again  
  
Nina takes a breath  
  
Eddie: So we started to date. Things were good. Until they said I would be able to come back home. She took it hard.  
  
Nina: I get it. It's getting clear. That's why you weren't upset that I slept with JC because you were having an affair.  
  
Eddie: Nina that has nothing to do with this. I love you.  
  
Nina: Not enough, you cheated on me.  
  
Eddie: And you cheated on me  
  
Nina: I can't believe this! What am I going to do?  
  
Nina rubs her belly. She sits on the bed.  
  
Eddie: Nina look at me  
  
Nina picks her head up and looks in Eddie's eyes.  
  
Eddie: I messed up. I know, but I love you. Please forgive me.  
  
Nina: I can't  
  
Nina pushes passed Eddie. Cut to Nina rushing out the house. JC looks at her. Eddie tries to catch her, but she was already gone.  
  
Eddie: Nina!  
  
Camera cut to 4th Precinct  
  
Scene Two: 4th Precinct  
  
Zoom in on Nina at her desk. Cut to Cooper walking towards her desk.  
  
Cooper: Maybe you should take the day off Moreno  
  
Nina raises her head with tears in her eyes  
  
Cooper: Ni- Nina, what's wrong  
  
Nina: Eddie, my baby, he-he had an affair with the woman that killed herself.  
  
Cooper: Oh my god  
  
Nina: I don't get it Leu. Why can't I have a peaceful life? I thought things were forever with Eddie, but  
  
Cooper: Nina (Pause) you can't let this ruin what you and Eddie have  
  
Nina: What we had is gone. Things are not the same anymore. I think  
  
Cooper: Listen if you love him, be with him. He loves him. Trust me  
  
Nina: I want a divorce  
  
Cooper: Nina no!  
  
Nina: I slept with JC, yes, I admit that, but god, he slept with her. He made a life with her and she had his baby. She killed herself because she loved him.  
  
Cooper: Don't make your heart do what you soul can't handle.  
  
Nina: Why me?  
  
Cooper: Go home Nina. Get some rest. Think about his before you take that next step. You have to talk to Eddie.  
  
Nina: Whatever, but nothing will change my mind.  
  
Cut to Nina leaving Cooper's office. Cooper shakes her head as Nina leaves. Zoom in on Eddie and JC standing at their desk. Nina walks passed Eddie.  
  
Eddie: Nina, we need to talk about this.  
  
Nina turns around and gives Eddie an evil look. She takes her wedding ring off. Tears flow down her face. She throws it at Eddie. He catches it. And puts his head down in sadness.  
  
Camera fade to Commercial  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene Three: 4th Precinct  
  
Fade in on Eddie sitting at his desk with Nina's ring in his hands. Cooper walks up to him.  
  
Cooper: Detective, I know it's a hard time for you, but you have a job to do  
  
Eddie: Leu, my wife has just thrown her ring at me. I don't want to be bothered.  
  
Cooper: You should have thought about that before you got some woman pregnant! I want you and JC to contact the family of that woman. I know you know the family. You two had a baby so I know you've met her parents or friends.  
  
Eddie: What about Nina  
  
Nina: Nina has the day off. Give her some space. When the time comes, talk to her.  
  
JC: Lets go man  
  
Cut to JC's car  
  
Scene Four: Inside JC's car  
  
JC: Don't worry man  
  
Eddie: Don't talk to me  
  
JC: Don't tell me you're mad at me. I thought I explained that to you.  
  
Eddie: I knew you wanted to have a relationship with her.  
  
JC: But I didn't and you did with another woman so lets' just drop it.  
  
Eddie: Fine  
  
JC: Fine, where are we going  
  
Eddie: Turn right here and then take a left on 123rd street.  
  
JC and Eddie pull up to a large town house with a silver Navigator in the yard.  
  
Eddie: I'll handle everything  
  
JC: You're sure you ready for this  
  
Eddie: Yeah  
  
JC and Eddie walk to the door. Eddie knocks. White man answers the door.  
  
Mr. Gonzalez: Eddie  
  
Eddie: Mr. Gonzalez. This is my partner JC Williams. I am a detective at the 4th Precinct  
  
Eddie and JC show him their badges  
  
Mr. Gonzalez: What  
  
Eddie: Megan killed her self this morning. I am sorry  
  
Mr. Gonzalez: NO! Not my little girl  
  
Eddie: May we come in  
  
Mr. Gonzalez: No, this is your fault! If you had gotten her pregnant, she would have never fallen in love with you.  
  
Mrs. Gonzalez comes to the door with a adorable baby boy in her arms.  
  
Mrs. Gonzalez: Eddie, you came pick of Jeremiah  
  
Eddie: Um no, I was just telling your husband that Megan killed her self earlier this morning.  
  
Mrs. Gonzalez mouth opens with a troubled look in her face  
  
Eddie: I am sorry. She came over to my house and shot her self right in front of my wife.  
  
Mr. Gonzalez: Your wife! You're married  
  
Eddie: Yeah  
  
Mrs. Gonzalez: Well this is your child and we're not going to be left taken care of you and Megan's mistake.  
  
She hands Eddie Jeremiah and slams the door in his face.  
  
JC: What are you going to do  
  
Eddie: I don't know  
  
JC: What about Nina. Another kid! Can y'all take care of two and one on the way?  
  
Eddie: I can't think with all this madness happening  
  
JC: If you want you could stay over at my place  
  
Eddie: Yeah man, thanks  
  
Camera fade to next scene  
  
Scene Five: Mrs. Moreno's house  
  
Zoom in on Nina and Melissa sitting at the coffee table  
  
Mrs. Moreno: Nina, you know that I love you, but go back to him  
  
Nina: Mom, I can't. Eddie has put me through too much. I just can't handle it right now.  
  
Mrs. Moreno: You are a grown woman Nina and I can't make your decisions for you, but Eddie loves you. He is sorry.  
  
Nina: What you are on his side now  
  
Mrs. Moreno: I am trying to help you, but I can't with you yelling at me. I am still your mother  
  
Nina: I can't tell. I need to be alone right now  
  
Nina gets up and begins to walk to the door  
  
Melissa: Mommy where are you going  
  
Nina: I'll be back for you Lissa. I just need time to my self. I love you honey.  
  
Nina leaves  
  
Scene Six: 4th Precinct  
  
JC and Eddie walk in the building. JC spots an old friend and walks towards her. Eddie walks towards Cooper's office. An uniformed officer spots Eddie and gives him a note.  
  
Uni: Detective Moreno wanted me to give it to you  
  
Eddie: Nina! Where is she?  
  
Uni: I don't know.  
  
Eddie reads the note and jets out the precinct.  
  
Camera cuts to Nina's house  
  
Zoom in on Nina listening to Luther. She rocks back and forth on her bed holding a picture of she and Eddie. Fade to a bottle of pills on the end table. She tops rocking. She grabs the pills. Nina opens them as tears fall down her face. She pours them in her mouth and drinks a glass of water. No more than five minutes later she falls to the floor. Cut to Eddie running in the house.  
  
Eddie: Nina! Nina!  
  
Eddie looks all over the apartment. He spots Nina lying on the floor.  
  
Eddie: Nina!  
  
He picks her up. He holds her tights. Eddie begins to cry.  
  
To be continued……….. 


	2. What Will Happen Now?

Eddie holds Nina tightly in his arms.  
  
Eddie: Oh, Nina baby come back to me. Please don't leave me. I love you! I love you!!!  
  
Camera fade to Riverdal Medical Center  
  
Scene Eight: Riverdal Medical Center  
  
Cut to Eddie carrying Nina into the door.  
  
Eddie: Somebody help!  
  
People start to stare at him. A nurse walks up to him.  
  
Nurse: What wrong  
  
Eddie: I don't know. She is not breathing.  
  
The nurse checks her pulse.  
  
Nurse: Follow me  
  
Eddie follows the nurse into an empty room. The Nurse leaves and gets a doctor. Nurse and Doctor walk in the room. Eddie stands beside the bed where Nina lays.  
  
Nurse: This is Dr. Weston  
  
Eddie: Do you know what is wrong with her  
  
Dr: No, her vitals signs are fine  
  
Nurse: Have you tried to pump her stomach  
  
Eddie: Why would he do that, Nina wouldn't try to kill herself  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Clips of Eddie walking in the house. (He shakes his head) Nina lying on the floor. Pills beside her hands.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Eddie: Oh my god. (Pause) The pills  
  
DR: she took pills'  
  
Eddie: There were pills near her hands where she was laying  
  
Dr: Nurse, arrange for this woman to get her stomach pump. Detective you will have to wait outside.  
  
Nurse: Wait, is she on some type of medication? Does she have any type of sickness?  
  
Eddie: No, she is just pregnant  
  
Dr.: That there is a problem  
  
Eddie: What are you talking about  
  
Dr.: If she is pregnant we can either let her die and pump her stomach and try not to damage her prostate.  
  
Eddie: Whatever you could do to make her better  
  
Zoom off as Eddie sits in the waiting room. He covers his face. Cut to Mrs. Moreno and Melissa walking in.  
  
Mrs. Moreno: Eddie! Where is Nina?  
  
Eddie: She-she tried to kill herself  
  
Melissa: Oh my god no!  
  
Eddie: Lissa she will be okay. I promise  
  
Melissa gives Eddie hug  
  
Mrs. Moreno: This is all my fault  
  
Eddie: No, it's no one's fault. We didn't know she was suicidal.  
  
Mrs. Moreno: Yes it is. I told Nina to let it go. She thought I was on your side.  
  
Eddie: I can't let you blame yourself. I was the one who messed up.  
  
Mrs. Moreno: NO Eddie! It's my fault  
  
Melissa: Won't you two just shut up. My mom is in there fighting for her self and all you could think is who fault it is. God I wish, I just wish  
  
Mrs. Moreno: Melissa who are you talking to like that  
  
Melissa: You, I am talking to you. You want to know who fault it is. It's both of ya'lls. Nina loves you Eddie and she thought you did, but obviously not. And as for you nana, Everytime Nina needs your help you always push her away. Can't you understand that she wants to have a good relationship with you, but all you could do is think about the bad side of things. Right now you two make me sick!  
  
Eddie: Lower your voice young lady.  
  
Melissa: No, what you're mad because I am right.  
  
Mrs. Moreno: What has gotten into you.  
  
Melissa: Nothing! We are supposed to be a family. Stick together in ones times in NEED! I am here because I love my mother and I want her to overcome this bad time in her life. What are you here for?  
  
Eddie: Because I love Nina  
  
Mrs. Moreno: I love Nina also  
  
Melissa: Well stop all this madness and when Nina gets out of here, be there for her. Don't always tell her what you don't think is right. Be there and tell her that you love her and will always be there.  
  
Camera fade to commercial  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene Nine: 4th Precinct  
  
Cut to JC running in. He jumps over two at a time trying to get to Cooper's office. He busts through her door.  
  
Cooper: Are you crazy Williams!  
  
JC: Nina is in the hospital  
  
Cooper: What!!  
  
JC: Eddie called and said she tried to kill her self  
  
Cooper: Not Nina! Are you pulling my leg  
  
JC: Leu lets go  
  
Cooper: Alright  
  
They leave  
  
Cut to Unknown location in the Bronx  
  
Scene Ten: Bronx Town Houses  
  
Close up on two Hispanic walking the streets. Cut to a hypnotist walking into an opened door house. Zoom in on PR woman watching her husband having sex with another woman. Hypnotist watches her from a far distance. He then approaches her.  
  
Hypnotist: I can end all your pain  
  
She follows him to a fan. She lies on a sofa.  
  
Hypnotist: Close your eyes. Take a death breath. Think about the good times. Now think about all the pain your husband put you through. Bring out all your anger. You know that there is only one way out. Go to him. In front of his mistress kill yourself. At the sound of my figure snapping you will wake up and you won't remember anything, but the thought of taking your life.  
  
He hands her a gun. She walks zombilike out of the van. Walks up to her place. Looks in on her husband and his mistress. Takes the gun and points it at her head. The gun goes off. Her husband and mistress jump up in fright. Their eyes widen as she falls to the ground.  
  
Camera fade to next scene  
  
Scene Eleven: Riverdal Medical Center  
  
Cut to Cooper, JC, Eddie, Melissa, and Mrs. Moreno waiting for the doctor to return with the news. Five minutes pass which feels like hours to the awaiting parties. Finally the doctor returns.  
  
Dr. Weston: Detective  
  
Eddie: Eddie  
  
Dr. Weston: Is she all right  
  
Dr. Weston: She is fine, but I am sorry to inform you your baby died. Apparently she was having triplets. By me pumping her stomach it caused the babies to react in an unwelcome way. We were able to keep only two of the babies alive, but I am afraid that there is a chance that whenever she has them she may die or they will.  
  
Cooper: Oh no  
  
Melissa: Well is Nina okay  
  
Dr. Weston: We got her stabilized. She will be okay, but just to be on the safe side we would like to keep her here to run some more tests.  
  
Eddie sits down  
  
Mrs. Moreno: Can we go in to see her  
  
Dr. Weston: Sure, just keep your voices to the medium  
  
Cooper: Melissa, do you want to go in first  
  
Melissa: Why don't we all go see Nina  
  
Melissa, Cooper, and Mrs. Moreno walk into Nina's room  
  
Eddie is still sitting  
  
Eddie: Twins (says to himself) she is having twins. What am I going to do with all these kids?  
  
JC: What's wrong man  
  
Eddie: Nina. I love her so much, but with Melissa, the babies, and now Jeremiah. I can't handle all of this.  
  
JC: Don't worry. You two will be fine. Go in and be with your wife  
  
{Enter Nina's room}  
  
Melissa sits beside Nina's bed with Cooper and Mrs. Moreno by her side. JC and Eddie enter.  
  
Nina: Who are you? Where am I?  
  
Cooper: You don't remember us  
  
Nina: Wha- what are you talking about. I don't know you people. Get out of here. Leave me alone  
  
Eddie: You don't remember anything. Not even me?  
  
Melissa: Or me  
  
Nina: No  
  
They all look at each other with confusion. 


	3. Aww Isn't that Sweet

They all look at each other with confusion  
  
Cooper: Nina why are you acting like this  
  
Melissa: Mommy it's me, Lissa  
  
Nina: I am sorry I don't remember you. I don't have any kids.  
  
Eddie: Nina baby, you're my wife.  
  
Nina shakes her head.  
  
Nina: I-I am sorry, but I don't remember any of you people  
  
JC leaves and calls the doctor. Few seconds pass and JC enters with Dr. Weston.  
  
Dr. Weston: What's going on  
  
Eddie: She has amnesia  
  
Dr. Weston: That's impossible cause when we talked, she said how she couldn't wait to have the baby  
  
Nina: I was faking. I wanted to see how Eddie was going to react  
  
Lissa: Mom  
  
Nina: Lissa honey, I'm sorry  
  
Cooper: Well why did you try to OD  
  
Nina: To teach Eddie a lesson  
  
Eddie: I love you! You had me worry sick  
  
Nina: Too late for apologies  
  
Eddie: You're still my wife  
  
Nina: Not anymore  
  
Cooper: Maybe we should leave them two alone  
  
Mrs. Moreno: I love you Nina, I am here if you need me  
  
Nina: I love you too Ma'mi  
  
Lissa: I love you mommy  
  
Nina: I luv you too  
  
JC: Be cool  
  
Cooper: I hope you get better  
  
{Cooper, JC, Melissa, Mrs. Moreno exit}  
  
Nina: How's your son  
  
Eddie: He has nothing to do with the way I feel about you  
  
Nina: You don't love me cause if you did Jeremiah would not exist  
  
Eddie: Are you gonna be mad at me forever  
  
Nina: I can't and won't get over this in one night Eddie. I don't need you. I have my parents, Cooper, Melissa, and now my baby  
  
Eddie: Um Nina, now that you mention it. Our baby died  
  
Tears fill her eyes  
  
Nina: What are you talking about now  
  
Eddie: We were having triplets and one of the babies died  
  
Nina: I killed my baby  
  
Eddie: This is not your fault  
  
Nina: Yes it is cause if I would have never tried to kill my self, my baby would still be alive  
  
Eddie: It's not like that  
  
Nina: Yes it is. I took the pills. It was me. I am so stupid  
  
Eddie: Nina! Don't talk like that  
  
Nina: Get out of here  
  
Eddie: I don't think you should be alone  
  
Nina: Get out now  
  
[Nina throws the remote at him. Eddie exit]  
  
Commercial  
  
[Next day: Sunrise]  
  
Scene Twelve: Bronx Town Houses  
  
Cut to JC & Eddie arriving at the crime scene. They walk under the tape. Eddie pulls the cover from over the body.  
  
JC: Not another one  
  
Eddie: Looks like it  
  
JC: What is causing these women to go off the edge like this  
  
Eddie: No one knows  
  
JC: Do we have any witnesses  
  
Fade to Hispanic girl about 14 years of age raises her hand. They walk over to her.  
  
Girl: I seen what happen  
  
Eddie: What's your name  
  
Girl: Jada Garcia  
  
JC: How old are you  
  
Girl: 14  
  
Eddie: Can you come down to the precinct and tell us what happen  
  
Girl: Yeah, I guess  
  
JC: Lets go  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene Thirteen: 4th Precinct  
  
Fade in on the interrogation room  
  
Eddie: Can you tell me what happen  
  
Jada: Well, me and a few of my friends and I was outside jumping double dutch when this guy driving a white Mini Van.  
  
JC: Can you describe this guy to us  
  
Jada: I don't know. Um, he was dressed in a white I love New York Shirt and Blue jeans.  
  
Eddie: Did you catch any numbers from the license plate  
  
Jada: I think it had a 9 and the letters TE. That's all I remember.  
  
Eddie: You have been a big help. Thank you  
  
Jada: You welcome  
  
JC: If we have any more questions we give you a call  
  
Jada: May I go now  
  
Eddie: Yes you can  
  
Fade to JC's house.  
  
Scene Fourteen: Williams Residence  
  
Cut to JC walking in. G sits on the sofa flipping through the channels  
  
JC: You bored  
  
G: Ain't nothing to do  
  
JC: (laughing) did you here what you said  
  
G: Yeah, ain't nothing to do  
  
JC: Ain't nothing to do. You mean there isn't anything to do  
  
G: Where you coming from  
  
JC: Work  
  
G: Talk to Melissa  
  
JC: No, you  
  
G: She hasn't called  
  
JC: Well you have to understand that it's a rough time for her and her family. Nina is in the hospital. She just found out that her baby sister or brother died. And among that she has to be strong for them.  
  
G: I didn't think she was going through all that.  
  
JC: She is.  
  
G: That's messed up.  
  
Camera cut to next scene  
  
Scene Fifteen: Torres Residence  
  
Fade in on Eddie laying bed with a picture of he and Nina. He puts his head down in pain. Tears begin to fall down his cheeks. The song Cause I love you by Lenny Williams begins to play. He takes out a sheet of paper and begin to write.  
  
Eddie writing:  
  
To my Dearest Wife Ms. Nina Renee Moreno  
  
I know that I've messed up. It feels like everytime I am happy I always screw things up. Baby I am truly sorry for all the pain I have caused you. You mean the world to me. You, the kids, and me are going to have a wonderful life together if you would just give me another chance to prove my love and loyalty to you. When I left that time I loved you so much that it hurts. But now, I love you even more. Knowing that you are made at me or even hate me makes me want to cry. I am crying in side. My heart is in pain. I can't imagine my life without you again. (Laughing) I remember this one time when we were in bed and you were sleeping. I kissed you lightly on your noise and your checks became so rosy and your noise curled up in such an adorable way. I kept that picture in my mind every moment I am away from you. (Laughing stops) You have got to realize how much you mean to me. So would you please forgive me once again? And be my wife again. If you can't forgive me I'll understand just know that I love you. I love you with all my life. I would die to spare you from any pain.  
  
Love you always,  
  
Eduardo Anthony Torres  
  
Fade to next scene  
  
Scene Sixteen: Riverdal Medical Center  
  
Cut to Eddie outside in the rain. He runs into the hospital. Fade to him walking into Nina's room. He places the letter beside her bed. He kisses her on the noise. He leaves. Nina wakes up. She takes the letter and begins to read it. Tears fall down her rosy cheeks. He slowly gets out the bed. Fade to the outside of the hospital. Eddie is standing by the sidewalk as Nina approach him.  
  
(Raining)  
  
Nina: Eddie  
  
Eddie turns around  
  
Eddie: Nina  
  
Nina: I love you Eddie.  
  
Eddie: You can't imagine how much I love you.  
  
They Kiss  
  
To be continued ………… 


	4. The End

Okay everyone. I am truly sorry that it took me so long to update and complete my story. I have just been busy with other things. I guess my interest for the show is no long there. I don't have that passion for the show that I once had. I am more fascinated with other things. Since New York Undercover is over I have to let go. I just think I should end this chapter of my life and open a new one. I am growing up. This will be the last NYU story that I will write. I am sorry, but it's time to move on.  
  
Now on the story. A few days later.  
  
Scene One: Hospital JC enters Nina's hospital room to find Eddie and herself kissing on the bed. He steps back as if he was going to wait, but continues in and on to speak.  
  
JC: Hey, Ed, Nina  
  
Eddie: Oh, what's up JC JC: I have a lead on that case we're working on  
  
Eddie: And what lead would that be  
  
JC: Man name is Dr. Robert Pageant  
  
Eddie: Never heard of him  
  
JC: He was convicted of illegal hypnotism. (He pause then continues) Serve ten years in LA County Prison.  
  
Eddie: Do you think he's our guy. JC: Well, he fits the description the young girl gave us and also the licensee plate matches.  
  
Eddie: Let's pick him up then. Do we have a current address?  
  
JC: Yeap! 145 North Montgomery Dr. Apt. 4B Eddie goes and kisses Nina on the cheek. Then he and JC leave.  
  
Scene Two: Pageant's Residence JC and Eddie pull up to the Pageant's Residence. Eddie knock on the door. Mr. Pageant comes to the door.  
  
Mr. Pageant: Is there something I could help you two gentlemen with  
  
Eddie: I am Detective Torres and this is my partner JC Williams.  
  
Mr. Pageant: Is there a problem.  
  
JC: We are investigating the murders of two women and an attempted murder charge against two women. One in which was a dear friend of mine. The mother of my son. Can we come in?  
  
Mr. Pageant: Well I am kinda busy right now. Can we do it some other time?  
  
Eddie: Well if you are innocent you shouldn't have any thing to hide. And further more I don't see that you are busy.  
  
Mr. Pageant: Well I am He tries to close the door, but JC and Eddie pushes themselves inside.  
  
Mr. Pageant: Look I told you that I was busy. JC and Eddie look around and they find pictures of Nina, Megan, and Jordan Boyd hung up on the wall.  
  
JC: How do you know these women  
  
Mr. Pageant: They were patients  
  
Eddie: And how were they patients  
  
Mr. Pageant: I took their pain away.  
  
Eddie: And how did you do that  
  
Mr. Pageant: I had them take their pain away  
  
JC: By doing  
  
Mr. Pageant: By pulling the trigger  
  
Eddie: You hypnotize these women by making them comment suicide. That is what you call taking their pain away.  
  
Mr. Pageant: Of course, what else would they do  
  
JC and Eddie look at each other shocked.  
  
Scene Three: 4th Precinct  
  
JC and Eddie sit in Cooper's office. She is reviewing their notes  
  
Cooper: I can't believe this guy  
  
Eddie: I know, I mean he took control over these women life. Taking their life.  
  
JC: I don't understand it  
  
Eddie: I wish I could have save Megan  
  
Cooper: There was nothing you could have done to save these women. At least Robert Pageant is locked up.  
  
Eddie: Yeah, but who's to say he won't do it again.  
  
Eddie walks out leaving JC and Cooper speechless.  
  
Scene Four: Hospital Eddie walks in. Nina sits on the bad watching X Files. He looks over to her and places a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
Nina: Eddie you look tired. Maybe you should go home.  
  
Eddie: I am fine  
  
Nina: No, Eddie you've had a rough couple of weeks. First finding your son's mother dead in our doorway. Finding me unconscious. I am ready to start over Eddie.  
  
Eddie: Me to  
  
Nina: Let's go home  
  
Eddie: Now that is something I will not disagree with.  
  
Nina and Eddie leaves hold hands. Eddie has Nina's bag on his shoulders. Fade off.  
  
Well that's all folks.  
  
The End. 


End file.
